Finding The One
by Elavan Love
Summary: Jade is new to LA and has to start over. Having to make new friends and maybe find that special someone finally. But there is something she thought she would never do in her life. Fall in love with a player. But who is the player you may ask well read and find out. (FUTA)
1. Chapter 1

So for some odd reason I have been reading a lot of Jori fanfiction lately. Bade is still may favorite but I thought I would try writing something different then I usually do like Jori. I am going to write something where one of the girls is a Futa. So bare with me on this and I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or the characters.

Summary: Jade is new to LA and has to start over. Having to make new friends and maybe find that special someone finally. But there is something she thought she would never do in her life. Fall in love with a player. But who is the player you may ask well read and find out.

**Jade's P.O.V**

It was time for a new start I went from a place I called home my whole life in New Jersey. All I did over there was work hard in school and hang out with friends. I went to any old normal school. But believe me I was very talented I could sing my fuckin ass off and dance and write script's and let's not forget I'm a damn good actress. I dressed in all black and had a bit of an attitude. The day my life changed was when I went home on Friday after coming home from school.

"Jade please sit we have something to tell you." My parent's told me as I walked through the door. I walked over to them and sat and said nothing. "Well Jade your dad got a new job." my mom explained to me. I gave them a face as if I cared and said "And that's good but why are you telling me this." I was about to get up and leave to my room when my dad blurted something out of his mouth that I never wanted to hear. "I got a new job and it's in LA and were going to be moving out there in a month." He told me and I just sat there staring at him. "Honey I know you love it out here but please understand it we will all have a better life in LA and you get to pick whatever school you want to go to out there okay." But the thing is I only wanted to go to the school I'm going to rite now. My father told me as he sat down on my right and my mom on my left they both took my hand's and we just sat there with me explaining why it was best for us to move.

**Tori's P.O.V**

So today was another normal day for me I'm your typical girl I go to school but not just any school I go to Hollywood Art's in LA. Now you can only get into that school if you have talent and let me tell you I am talented in more then one way i am the top dog in Hollywood Art's I can sing, write, dance and play the piano. Now this school focus on mostly your talents and the basics but you can also join sports like basketball, football, cheer leading, softball, volleyball, and the ping pong team. Now I'm the captain of the basketball team.

Let me tell you a little bit more about me I just turned 17 I am a Junior in high school. I'm not you girly girl type I am more tomboy. There is something I told people about me was I was gay I like girl's a lot. I came out to my family and friend's on the same day in the middle of my Sophomore year. I am finally a happy person but there is something I want you to know also. The only people that know this about me is my family and now you. So you have to keep quiet. For a regular girl like me I'm suppose to be able to get pregnant but I can't.

And the reason why is because I have a penis I have had it my whole life. And this year I hope I can find a girl who will except me and my little friend. But not to brag I'm sure as fuck not little in that area. Let's just hope I have more of a better year then the last 16 year's of my life.

Wish me luck guy's!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or the characters.**

One Month Later

Jade's P.O.V

After the talk with my parent's explained to me why it was best for use to move out here I was starting to be okay with moving. But now that I am in LA I kind of like it here I thought maybe I should change my attitude and start to be closer to my parent's and change my clothing option up a bit. Since my parent's said I can go to any school I wanted out here I decided to audition for a school called Hollywood Art's it was a talent high school. Today I had gotten a letter saying I had made it in without a doubt. Once I got here I got a new change of style and a new way of thinking I was hoping I would have fun out here. My first day of school was tomorrow and I was so excited to get to do something I love everyday.

Next Morning

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" The loud noise came from my alarm clock I looked at the time it was 6:00 am I was never a morning person except on Christmas morning who didn't love Christmas. As my feet hit the floor I looked out the window to my balcony and see what the weather was like. It was a nice cool day so I walked away and hopped in the shower. After that I walked into my closet and picked out a pair of white converse, flowy blue tank top and some denim shorts. New clothes remember no black in site. I blowed dried my hair and put some loose waves in it and applied a little bit of make up. As I walked down stairs I saw my mom put down 4 plates for breakfast. It was for my dad, mom, and cousin/brother Drake he was my mom's nephew but my Auntie Crisy had past away 3 months ago so my mom finally got custody of him and we were all happy to have him there, then there was a plate for me. We all talked and ate our breakfast and then I had to leave so I could get to school on time.

At School

Lane my guidance counselor had already set someone up to give me a tour of the school today in awhile. Lane told me everything I needed to know and told me I had to decorate my locker that showed who I was I had no idea what I was going to do. As I sat in the office I waited for my tour guide. A girl walked into the office she dressed like a boy with black baggy skinny jeans that sagged to the middle of her butt she had on a Young and Reckless shirt that was long so it would cover her underwear or boxer's I think. Her hair was in a lose ponytail and she had on a Y&R snapback. She actually had me hoping she was my tour guide she was kind of cute. Lane walked over to me with the cutie and said "Jade this is Tori and she will be your tour guide for today." As Lane walked away from use Tori just looked me up and down and smirked at me.

I think I'm going to like it here.

**So I put up 2 chapter's to this story today an d I hope you like them I am going to try to finish this story cause I am going to be on winter break. So please Review good or bad PM me if you have any ideas and I hope you like it until next chapter love you all.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or the characters.

Tori's P.O.V

Once Lane left us alone I looked the beautiful girl in front of me named Jade up and down and smirked at her. I saw her blush a little. "So are you ready to start the tour?" I asked her right when the bell rang through the hall's. No classes for me till we are done with this tour Lane told me. Thank you Lane a whole day with a pretty girl now that's what I call one hell of a day. "Yes." She told me while shaking her head. As I told her a little about the school and showed her were all her classes were the day was half way over. The next thing I showed her was the Asphalt café.

"So this is were we eat lunch and buy coffee and just chill till our next class starts." I told her as I sat down on one of the benches as I let her look around. Now don't call me a perv cause all I could was stare at her. I let my eye's travel up her long leg's. Gosh I would love to have those wrapped around me. Some how my eye's found their way to her ass. Damn now let me tell you I have looked at a lot of girl's with an ass on them but this new girl has an ass that god gave her. All I wanted to do was grab a hand full of it.

"So are you ready to see the last thing on our list." I asked her as a went to stand in front of her. All she did was smile. I took that as a yes. As we were walking through the hall I saw Ryder Daniels. I knew if he got one look at Jade he would want her and he would hurt her and I was not going to let that happen. I turned around and stood in front of her and told her to play along. She just said yes and smiled. We started to walk past Ryder to get to the Black Box Theater. And when I though when I thought we were safe from him I was wrong. "Hey Tori who's your friend?" He asked never even looking at me he had his eye's fixed on Jade's boobs. "Hello perv my eye's are up here." She told him with disgust in her voice and pointed up to her face. All I did was kind of laugh to my self and I put my hand around her waist and made sure he saw. He got the hint and walked away in shame.

"That was your plan Tori?" She just looked at me no smile or anything. "Ya it was the only way to get him to leave you alone all year he think's you go for the other team. But I know you don't so don't worry." I told her with a little disappointment in my voice. My hand was still around her waist I finally let her go and started our walk to the Black Box. Once we made it there I told her what we did in there like play's and classes and auditions and more.

"So do you like it around here." I asked her while she had her back to me while she was looking around I just as a nod in her head. She walked up to the in a corner of the theater it was dark but I could still see her so I followed her. She had her back up against the wall and looked at me. "So you think all I like are guy's?" She asked me with a smirk on her face. All I did was nodded. What she did next I was not expecting. She grabbed my hand's and put them around her neck. But if you know me I like to be the dominant one. so I let my hands fall to her waist and I walked till there was only a bit of space between us. She looked at me and said with a seductive voice and the sexiest smile I ever seen "Maybe I go both way's?"

**So here's the next chapter 3 hopefully I will have the next one soon. okay and thank you all for review's from my last 2 chapter's it mean's a lot. So I hope you all like it and Review please and remember if you have any idea's PM me. Until next chapter I love you all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's the next chapter so please Review and tell me if you have any ideas for the story. And thank you for all your review on my other chapter love you all. And I have the next chapter already written and since it's almost Christmas I will post it later on. And the next chapter let me tell you it is M rated.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or the characters.

Tori's P.O.V

She looked at me and said with a seductive voice and the sexiest smile I ever seen "Maybe I go both way's?" That gave me goose bumps damn she's so fucking hot. So got her hand's and put them around my neck and brang me down a little to her level since I was taller then her. Now our foreheads were touching but our body's weren't. So me being cocky with her I decided to lift her up and have her leg's wrapped around me and brang our body's close together and pushed her up against the wall still. Our lip's were inches apart and her lip's were soft and pink. I decided to go for it and went into kiss this beautiful green eyed beauty.

Once our lip's touched I knew it was going to get heated since were teenager's and our fucking hormones. I was about to grab her ass the thing I've been wanting to do. The stupid motherfucking bell rang damn just my luck. We both stopped trying to catch our breath. I put her down and kind of gave her some room. "So um later on my friend's and I are going to hang out at my house I was wondering do you want to come to?" I asked her. "Sure." She answered with a smile on her face. "Okay so here's my address and my number if you get lost and need help just call me okay." I told her writing my number and address on a piece of paper and handed it to her. We both smiled at each other and she was the first one to walk away.

I snapped out of it and remembered damn I have to go get everything ready for my friend's and Jade to come over I need to change so much to do.

*Ding*

My phone go off and it said one new text.

Unknown number: Hey it's Jade what time should I be at your house?

Tori: At about 6:00

I smiled to my self and put my phone away in my pocket and headed home.

Jade's P.O.V

I finally arrived at home and went inside and told my parent's about going over to Tori's house to hang out with her and meet her friend's and they said okay. I ran up stairs and had to decide what I was going to wear to her house. I walked into my closet and started looking through everything. So I grabbed a pair of high waisted distresed short's that kind of showed my butt and I paired it with a black crop top and some black and white converse. I made sure she could see my belly button percing.

It was only 5:00 I was to excited to wait another hour so I decided to go early so me and her could have some alone time. As I got into my car I made my way to her house. About 10 min later I found her house it was really nice and cute just like her. I walked up to her house and rang the door bell. Tori answered it. "Hey" I said with a smile on my face. "Hey your early come in." She said kind of nervious. I walked in and sat down on her couch and crossed my leg's. "So are your parent's here?" I questioned her as she walked into the kitchen getting some snacks out for everyone. "No they went on a trip and my sister is staying over at her friend's for a couple of day's." She said.

"So were alone until everyone get's here." I stated as I walked over to her kitchen counter and sat down on it. She walked over to me and put her hand's on my thigh's and said yes and winked at me. She picked me up off the counter and grabbed my hand and led me up stair's to her room. She sat me down on her bed. "So your early and I need to take a shower so just sit here and ill be back as fast as I can okay." I just shock my head up and down. She got up and started walking out her room but before she could go I grabbed her arm and grabbed her face and kissed her on her lip's for a few seconds. Once I was done I went over to her bed and laid on it and wait for her to open her eye's. She did and saw me and smiled and walked away I decided to be a snop and look around her room. I walked over to her closet, then looked under her bed, and last I went to look into her dresser.

And you will never believe what I saw.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or the characters.

Jade's P.O.V

And you will never believe what I saw.

In the first box I saw her sport's bra's so guess she does not like bra's. Next one had sock's. Next had book's and paper and school thing's. And last box had boxer's and I mean guy boxer's why would Tori have guy's boxer's. I decided to see what was taking her so long in the shower. I checked to see if the door was locked and it wasn't damn Tori is so stupid. I walked into the bathroom quietly. Being in the bathroom while she was naked made me get wet and feel a throbbing between my leg's. I needed to see her I walked up to the tub and pushed the curtain a little so she wouldn't see me either but I could see her.

And what I saw I was not expecting. She had a penis. Oh my god. I just walked out of the bathroom and waited for her to come back I had to ask her some questions. She finally came back. "Um Tori can I talk to you?" I asked and she came over to me and sat next to me. "So Tori I was kind of looking through you thing's and when I found out you wore boy boxer's I was curious. So I went to see what was taking you so long and you did not lock the door. I walked in and I saw something." I told her. "What did you see?" Tori asked me kind of scared. "Tori um you have a penis." I asked her.

Tori's P.O.V

Fuck she knows fuck my life. "Jade ya I have a penis and I guess you think I'm a freak now and never want to see me again and I bet you want to leave well go ahead and walk away from me." I yelled out to her. "Tori it's not weird I am not going to walk out on you." She told me and walked over to me and put her arm's around me and pushed me back onto my bed. She straddled me and came down to kiss me. After our make out session we stopped to catch our breath. "Um Tori I know this is personal but can I see it?" Jade asked with the sexiest smile ever I just nodded and let her pull my boxer's off. Her eye's lit up like Christmas light's when she saw it. She smiled at me and started to stroke my cock. "Oh Jade." I moaned out. after a while of stroking it she finally took my tip in her mouth. "Fuck Jade your so fucking hot" I moaned out as she started to give me a blowjob. She swolloed my dick till it hit the back of her throat making her gag and right there made me lose it. "Fuck Jade I'm cumming" I screamed out as she swolloed all my cum she sat on her knees and looked at me with a smile. I grabbed her and started to kiss her hard with so much passion I think I found the one. I was about to return the favor when the door bell rang I quickly got dress and went to open the door for my guest.

Tonight was going to be a long night.

**I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing I hopped you liked this chapter. Until till next time read and review love you all.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or the characters.

**So I hopped you guy's liked this chapter thank you for all your kind review's. So this is the last chapter I am posting today so I hope you liked it.**

**So please read and review this chapter your kind reviews are what keep me going. until next chapter Love you all.**

Tori's P.O.V

Tonight was going to be a long night.

"Hey Tori." Robbie, Cat, Beck and Andre said in unison. "Hey guy's. Come in." I told the. All they did was stare at Jade she was sitting on the couch. "Oh ya you guy's I want you to meet Jade she's new to the school and LA." I looked at them. "Jade this is Beck, Andre, Cat and Robbie." I told her. "Hi." She said with a smile on her face but never leaving the couch.

*An Hour Later*

We were all watching a really scary movie Cat was cuddling up to Robbie sitting on a couch and Andre and Beck were on the floor eating popcorn. All 4 of them were getting into the movie. Now me and Jade were on a separate couch her soft leg's were laying over my lap. She cuddled up to me and I had my arm's around her waist. I leaned down to whisper something in her ear. "Jade you know if my friend's weren't here I would so fuck you in every room of my house." I was being very confident tonight. She started to blush. I could tell she was uncomfortable in her short's. "Um Tori can I barrow a pair of short's?" She questioned me but she made sure everyone heard so they did not think it was weird that we just got up and left. I let her walk in front of me damn her ass look's so hot in those short's I just want to rip them off and fuck her. We walked into my room and I gave her a pair of sofie short's the one's cheerleader's where. But they are comfortable but I will stick to gym short's.

Now Jade is going to be the death of me I could feel my little friend start to awake. She was pulling down her short's in front of me. She was wearing red lace underwear. I decided to go for it I walked up to her and slapped her ass hard making sure to leave a hand print on it I couldn't take it anymore. All I heard that came from her beautiful mouth was a moan of pleasure. "Damn Jade your so fucking sexy I want to fuck you so hard till you see stars baby." I told her as my hand's found themselves around her waist. She was still in her underwear and I took this as a way to return the favor she did to me.

My hand traveled down her body and to her inner thigh. I moved my hand inside her underwear and softly touched her pussy. "Ah Tori." Jade breathed out. I decided to not be so gentle she looked like she liked pain with pleasure. I started to pull her panties down and took them off I picked her up and dropped her on my bed. I looked at her in her eye's and she had a sexy smile on her face and her hand's were playing with her self. Me being aggressive tonight I pulled her hand away and slapped her pussy. "Fuck Tori." She moaned out with a smile on her face.

"Baby let me return the favor you pleasured me now let me do the same to you." I told her with a smirk on my face she has no idea what she is in for tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you guy's for reviewing my last chapter's and I hopped you like the story so far. Please Read and review this chapter review's help me make sure people are still interested in the story so review. And I hope you like the story until next chapter Love you all.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.

Tori's P.O.V

"Baby let me return the favor you pleasured me now let me do the same to you." I told her with a smirk on my face she has no idea what she is in for tonight.

As she laid in front of me on my bed with her leg's opened wide. Oh it was a sight to see. She had this sexy smirk on her face. I wanted to just stay in this moment. As I got on all fours I was on top of Jade but making sure not to crush her. I gave her the most passionate kiss I had in me. After our heated make out session I let my hand travel down her flat stomach and started to rub her clit slowly. I started to leave small kisses from her lip's down her jaw. An I found my lips attached to her neck. "Ah oh Tori..." Jade heavily breathed out. I made sure to leave a mark. I kissed down till I was between her boobs.

Now she has amazing boobs I could just lay on them like pillows but I rather play with them. I started to suck on her left tit. Making an abound of moans escape her sweet now swollen lips. Me being kind I made sure to leave both of her boobs with love bites on them. I trailed kisses down her stomach and saw she had a belly button piercing. It turned me on I don't know why but I have this thing for girl's with piercings besides there ear's. I started to play with it in my mouth tugging on it. "Fuck Tori I want you to make me cum so hard babe." She told me as her hand's tangled themselves in my hair.

Finally I made it to her party box. Now it was my turn to have her my way and that's finale. Starting to tease her I kissed in between her beautiful cream white thigh's. She shivered when my lip's touched her skin. "Tori fuck me please!" She yelled at me. Now here's the thing I didn't want to fuck her just yet. I just wanted to pleasure her. When we fuck I want it to be special. I finally put my lip's to her pink clit and started to suck on it like a lollypop. "Tori please don't stop." She moaned out to me. I laid down on my stomach and put her soft leg's over my shoulder's so I could be close to her.

"Fuck baby your so wet." I told her as I got up and put my middle finger into her pussy. "Tori." Jade moaned out I love it when she say's my name. I finally decided to put two other finger's in also her eye's rolled to the back of her head I could tell she was enjoying it. I wanted to see her face when I made her cum so I hovered over her and kept my finger's in her with my right hand. I got on my knees on the side of her and put my hand around her neck and started to kiss her.

"Baby I want see you cum for me." I told her as I looked into her lust full amazing blue eye's. As I started to pump my finger's in and out of her faster her moan's became louder but thank god my friend's had the movie on blast and my door was closed. "Fuck babe I'm going to cum don't stop." Jade told me as she held onto me with one arm around my neck. While my finger' were moving in and out of her it sounded like water was in her pretty pink pussy. It finally hit me when she was going to cum she was going to squirt. Oh fuck she can squirt. Damn that's hot. "Fuck babe I'm going to cum." Jade screamed in my ear. I had to see her squirt I started to pump my finger's faster till I felt scratching on my back fuck I thought to myself this is fucking hot. "Baby I'm cumming." She screamed as liquid started to squirt out of her pussy.

She started to twitch as she was cumming but I kept my finger's in her helping her rid her orgasm out. she held onto me for dear life I was her only support rite now. "Fffuuucckk Tori." She said with shaky breathing.

After she caught her breath she got dressed and looked at the wet spot on the bed. "Um Tori what is that?" She asked as she raised her pierced eyebrow. I just looked at her and smiled. She probably think's I pee the bed. Just kidding. "Jade you did that I made you squirt." I told her with excitement in my voice. I have always wanted to see that happen in person and I finally did. "Oh" She said kind of in a weird tone. "I never ever had that happen to me but I like it." She told my as she came up to me and wrapped her arm's around my neck and kissed me. "Baby believe me I more then like it I love it." I told her as I playfully smacked her ass. We both walked down to the living room where my friend's were. I took me only 15 min to make her squirt fuck I'm good I mentally told myself with a smirk on my face.


	8. Chapter 8

**So read & review I hope you like it. And thank you for all your review's. Until next time love y'all.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.

Tori's P.O.V

We both walk down to the living room where my friend's were. It took me only 15 min to make her squirt fuck I'm good I mentally told myself with a smirk on my face.

Jade's P.O.V

We both walked back down like normal but I walked with a new found hop in my step. We went back to our seat cuddling. About an hour later it was time for everyone to go home but I didn't want to leave yet I wanted to stay with Tori. So I decided to stay after everyone left. Now that I think of this whole thing between me and Tori it's going really fast and we need to slow it down.

"So Tori let's talk." I told her with a smile on my face. "Okay what's wrong Jade." Tori asked me with scared eye's. "Nothing it's just thing's are going way to fast and-" Before I could finish my sentence she cut me off. "Jade so you wanna stop everything Jade I'm falling in love with you and I'm sorry if everything is to much for you, if you want you can leave I wont ever bother you again. I'm use to people I fall in love with walk away from me anyways." Tori blurted out a mouth full. Tear's were about to fall from her eye's. I walked over to her and sat on her lap. "Tori I'm not going to hurt you okay. I'm always going to be here okay." I told her with a smile on my face.

I wrapped my arms around her neck and gave her a short but sweet kiss. "All I wanted to say was I wanna take it slow and get to know you more because we only known each other what one day and we almost fucked." I told her with a giggle in my voice. She just smiled and nodded. "Tori do you really love me?" I questioned her every time I was in a relation ship no one ever told me they loved me they always said they liked me. All she could do was nod. "Tori I don't think you actually love I think right now it's just lust or infatuation." I told her with a hint of sadness in my voice. She said and did nothing. "Tori let's just see how it goes and get to know each other." I told her with a smile. I wanted to go on a date with her before we started dating.

I mean I really like Tori I'm just scared I have been hurt a lot in my past and I don't want it to happen again I'm just being safe here. It's just it's scary for me to fall in love I am just scared at this point in my life. I am tired of getting my heart broken and stepped on. I just wanna make sure me and Tori are together cause we actually LOVE each other and not just so she can have fun with my heart and play me. I just hope she understands me.


End file.
